Mushu
Mushu is a small but tough noodles dragon with a sense of humor who is one of the characters in Pooh's Adventures of Mulan. Trivia * Mushu met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Mulan. * Mushu made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. * Mushu made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. * Mushu met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear meets Mulan. * Mushu met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Mulan. * Mushu met the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets Mulan. * Mushu will meet Danny and his gang in Danny Meets Mulan. * Mushu is voiced by Eddie Murphy, who voices Donkey in Shrek. * Mushu will meet Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan. * Mushu will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Mulan. * Mushu will meet Tino and his friends and his friends in Weekenders Adventures of Mulan. * Mushu will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Meets Mulan. * Mushu will meet Aladar, His family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Mulan. * Mushu will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore meet Mulan. * Mushu guest starred along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, the Penguins of Madagascar, Baloo, and Devon and Cornwall in ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. * Mushu will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. * Mushu will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon, Winnie the Pooh in One Man's Dream, Pooh's Adventures of Daddy Day Care, Pooh's Adventures of The Impossible, Pooh's Adventures in 2012 and ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child''. * Mushu will make her guest starring appearnce in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The BFG, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Adventures of Ichbod and Mr. Toad, Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion '', ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets George of the Jungle and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:HEROES Category:Legendary creatures Category:Characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Dragons Category:Former Jungle Adventure Crew members Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Weekenders Adventures allies